monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vicamelia
'Vicamelia '(no scientific name) is a white Fanged Beast like Demonic Creature that appears in the X-Rank Story of Monster Hunter EX 2. She is fought only in X-Rank. Physiology A large, skinny and White beast with features of Wolves and Deer in appearance. Her head is wolf like, with deer like antlers, and her arms are long as are her legs. She is covered in flowing rag like fur, and the fur on the head covers her eyes, so they are not visible. Her feet have three clawed digits, while her hands have five clawed digits. Her mouth is full of needle like teeth. Abilities Her skinny appearance actually is a ruse to hide her brute power she has. She is powerful when it comes to physical attacks, but her most unique ability is the ability to activate a "regenerating healing factor" by going to a "Prayer like stance". If left to her own devices while in Prayer stance, she can recover a good ammount of health in less than 15 seconds. Behavior In her current state, she is highly aggressive, and merciless, but she holds in her left hand the pendant that changed her, as if it is her last bit of humanity she has. Lore and Introduction scene (MHEX2) Prior to the Hunter's encounter with her in the X-Rank Storyline, she was a teenage girl who worked at a cathedral, and always held a pendant that she held dearly. However, when "The Beast Demons" started to invade Revalius during the Night, she went to the Sanctuary Cathedral, unaware that the hunter, who was ordered to help the villagers of Farmong City escape, followed her upon noticing her go to the cathedral. As the Hunter entered, She utered a dark prayer. "Seek old blood. Let us pray.... let us wish... to partake in communion. Let us partake in communion, and feast on the old blood. Our thirst for blood satiates us, and soothes our fears. Seek the old blood, but beware the frailty of mankind. Their wills weak and minds young. The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths. Remain wary of the frailty of mankind. There wills weak and minds young. Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented." After saying this dark prayer, the hunter notices the pendant that Vicamelia held to her chest, but then, she started to twitch, and then scream in pain as her body started to change into that of a horrific monster, spattering blood all over before her human form was replaced by that of a hideous white beast. The Hunter steps back, only for the cathedral doors to close on their own, slamming shut! Vicamelia turns her head, staring at the hunter, and makes a horrific scream, and the fight for survival begins. Move set '''Note: '''Leave suggestions! coming soon... Battle Phases Phase 1 Coming soon.... Phase 2 Coming soon.... Rewards (MHEX2) '''Note: '''you can only slay Vicamelia, not capture or repel. The Rewards you get from her are rewarded in the rewards section, as she explodes in a mess of blood and guts when slain, and can't be carved. *Cursed Gold Pendant: *White Rag: *Demonic Blood: Mounting Animation Coming soon.... Theme Notes and Trivia *Based on Vicar Amelia from Bloodborne. *Her howling screams are the same as Vicar Amelia's from Bloodborne *She has no breakable parts, but she will howl in pain as a part is severely damaged, staggering her. *Watch this video to see what the beast would look similar to, sound like, and how the introduction would go. *Her Howling Scream requires HG Earplugs to block *Her "Healing Prayer" can be canceled by force by using a Flash Bomb, Doing enough damage when she is in this stance, or by mounting her, but mounting may not always work. *She is the first "Demon Possessed Boss" that the hunter faces in the X-Rank Storyline. *She is not given a scientific name because she was human before being turned into a monster. *She has no equipment sets, no armor or weapons, but The Demonic Blood you gain by hunting her and other Demon possessed monsters is used in other equipment sets. *When Hunted for the first time successfully, her own quest appears as an Advanced Quest in X-Rank That becomes a key quest,since in the quest info, the client says something about the "Bloody Mess" in the Sanctuary Cathedral, Regenerating into a white beast, suggesting that Vicamelia may not have been be truely dead since the first encounter. *She will also become a tresspasser monster in X-Rank Quests that involves Demonic Bosses, suggesting that, no matter how many times she is "Slain", she will come back. Other Pages: *Vicamelia Photo Gallery Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57